


Team 110 (1)

by kezula



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezula/pseuds/kezula
Summary: This novel is just for English writing practicing. The language and words might be strange. Sorry for the inconvenient. If anyone can give me some advices that will be very helpful.





	

1

"What if all these Transbeasts, are related to the sealed God?"

"Transbeast is the shorthand for translucent-beast which emerged from the Transbeast-stone. They are amorphous, milky, huge, and capable of turning into a giant beast as far as their master wanted. It's grateful if our army can have some Transbeast masters in the frontier battlefield because of their massive destructive power. But, no one knows where all these Transbeast-stones came from."

"According to ancient records, the first Transbeast-stone was found 177 years ago, 20 years after the beginning of The War. The first time that Transbeast-stone was used on battle field was 165 years ago. Exactly at that fight the destructive power of the Transbeast was proved. Nowadays, Transbeast Masters are often the main forces in the army. We have full knowledge of how far they can damage our enemy."

"But even we have over 100 years of experiences in using the Transbeast-stone, we still know nothing about what it really is. Looks like it came out of nothing, appeared in the world 177 years ago in a very sudden. Before that, there is no record in history, not even a word mentioned any kind of power which is similar to it. No imaginative phrases have ever showed up in the touching tales of travelling poet. No oracles from the Light of God have referred it. Apparently, the Supreme God--the Light of God--didn't create them."

"This should be a very interesting question, but it didn't get enough attention in the last hundreds year. There are lots of guesses, but no decisive conclusion. Not even one Temple, Royal or Academy has given an official explanation. We are used to it now, but we never ask why."

"Since no decisive conclusion yet, we might venture a guess -- What if all these Transbeast, are related to the sealed God?"

"At the very beginning of this world, there are three great existences. One is for the create, one is for the preserve, one is for the end. The God of creation give start to everything, the God of preserve make everything flourishing, and the God of end bestow the peace to everything. Time flies, as the world gradually took the shape, the God of creation became the Lord of Light, and the God of preserve became the Lord of Life. But, only the God of end embarked on a road of no return -- he became the Lord of destroy. The war between them lasted thousands of years. Finally the Lord of Destroy was defeated, and was sealed in the abyss. This is the myth of origin."

"As we all know, the power of magic comes from Gods. Water, fire, air and earth magic come from four kinds of natural spirits. The Lord of Light gives us the power of purification. The Lord of Life favors his followers with his power of vitality. And more and more. But, there is not one deity exist which we can behold the devastating power in their divinity as same as Transbeast."

"If the law of magic still sound, if all the magic power come from deities, then does the power of the Transbeast also come from one God? Does the massive devastating power of the Transbeast have some similarities with the destructive power of the legendary Lord of Destroy?"

"If all of you will show your generousity to allow me to raise the bold guesswork again, I will still press the same question: What if the Transbeast, are related to the sealed God? Maybe the power of the Sealed God, is unknowingly returning to this world already."

\---- John Salas，《Find The Truth Of The Transbeast》

 

"Lasten, Lasten, where are you?"

A voice of a young man resonated in an old and antiquated space. It's a huge and void stack room in a library, especially for very old books which covered by dust so no one knows what the story it has. Shelves and shelves cut out almost all the sunlight, dust whirled and danced in the chink of darkness, makes everything seems ambiguous and faraway. 

No one is here, normally. But he is, Seagmutt--the owner of this voice--knows it.

"Lasten, answer me now. Don't pretend you are not, I know you are here."

Scuffling noise rased in the deep corner of this room, a languid voice of another young man finally came from the second floor, "What's up, Seag? Nothing needs to be hurry."

A vague head slowly showed up from a pile of books, and then a dim figure. Lastener, the owner of the other voice, slowly moved his body to the rail on the second floor. He dangled his two arms loosely over the rail and his platinum head is looking down to Seagmutt on the first floor. There is a book in his hands. The title on the cover is "Find the Truth of the Transbeast".

"You are reading these books again." Seagmutt said with a slightly sigh.

"It's interesting, don't you think so?” Lastener gave all his weight to the rail, smiled to the teenager with black hair, "The truth of the Transbeast. This book raised a whole new perspective. The Transbeast is related to the Sealed God. Don't you think it's a very interesting speculation?"

"So you are still trying to find the source of your power?"

"My power? That's not important." Lasterner waved his hands excitedly, "Transbeast has the most massive destructive power, and so does the Sealed God. There is no exist deity which has this kind of devastating force in our knowledge, and the source of magic has to be a God--if the principle of magic still hold. Therefore the Transbeast is highly likely related to the Sealed God. It's a logical deduction, isn't it?"

"They are all just speculations, and it's been decades, no one has proved anything about the source of the Transbeast. And, I think you are clever enough to notice that this is a very sensitive and inhibited topic now."

"Why does that matter?" Lasterner shrugged his shoulders lazily. 

"OK, if that doesn't matter, how about the Inter-team Contest? Which is suppose to start 30 minutes later when I came into this room, but now it will start within 20 minutes."

"Oh, absolutely." In a twinkle, Lasterner jumped down directly from the second floor and stand in front of Seagmutt with a big smile, "Let's do this. It's about who will compose our team in the future."

\-----------------------

This is the Griffith Academy -- a magic school founded almost one thousand years ago whose history, influence and achievement have made it one of the most prestigious academies on the continent. The main campus of the Griffith Academy is at the southeast of Nathaniel, the capital of Osborn. Griffith is organized into seventeen separate academic units based on every different kinds of magic, including some very special ones. All types of magic are taught and can be learned in this academy. Every year numerous students enrolled into Griffith, and also every year there are countless students graduate from this school and then scatter in to the every corner of the continent to compose their legend. Without doubt, it's one of the holy lands for magic to flourish.

Today, in one of the three special schools of the Griffith, the semi - military school, is going to hold an Inter-team Contest.

"Is ever team ready? The contest is going to start in ten minutes."

A loud voice echoed over the crowds.

This is a round square. An arena is in the middle of it which is surrounded by some pillars. There are several grandstands scatters around. The biggest one in the front is the main grandstand where hosts, referee and honored guests will sit. Viewers are on the other stands. Members of every team which will compete today are resting in the two tents near the main grandstand. People are exciting and looking forward to the wonderful game. This place is now full with activity and life.

In the tent on the left side of the main grandstand, two youngers exchanged a look. The blue hair tall Swordsman asked another green hair teenager who dressed as a Maester:"What do you think, Meason? Do we need to tell them our captain and vice-captain still not in position yet?"

“I don't think it's necessary, Joustice.” The green hair teenager -- Meason replied unemotional. "From the 112 times of team meeting and training with them in the past six years, there were 17 times Lastener showed up before 20 minutes; 20 times before 10 minutes; 38 times before 5 minutes; 37 times he showed up with Seagmutt before 3 minutes; 0 times he showed up after the appointed time. So based on the data, the possibility that he will be late is 0."

"Well, that's right; Seag will make him arrive on time." With a loudly laughs, Joustice nodded, "If your data say so, Meason."

"Of course, Jou. Meason is always trustworthy." Along with a cheerful voice, Lastener and Seagmutt came into the tent.

"It's not me, it is the data." Meason emphasized it seriously. "Data won't lie."

"Yes, yes, you are right." Lastener corrected himself with a grinning, "Jou, data is always trustworthy."

"What's the difference, we trust it because it is Meason's data." Joustice laughed and approached them, patted Lastener on his shoulder. "Hey leader. Five minutes before the opening. Not a bad score. Seag, it must be a lot of trouble to find him."

"Not that much." Seagmutt smiled back. "Actually, he's kind of easy to understand."

"Hum, I think I'm more sophisticated than you thought." Lastener snorted.

Seagmutt ignored him, "Has the schedule been decided yet? Who is our opponent?"

"We are the first. The captain of our first opponent is Andre."

"What? The team of Andre?" Lastener whistled with a great surprise, "You guys are amazing! How can you still keep your sword in your sheath after seeing the face on that nothing-in-head-except-attacking-magic bonehead when they know we are their opponent?" 

"They will learn their lesson." Joustice tapped his sword. "So what do we do today, captain? Are we gonna stay on plan?"

"Sure thing." Lastener squinted his eyes. "Meason, everything set?"

"The data are all collected, the equation are all calculated."

"Great! Connect our brain now, Seag."

The four teenagers looked into each other's face and realized the flame in everyone's eyes.

"Today is a special day."

\----------------------------

This is the 326th year of the start of The War -- The Evilkind Expel War.

326 years ago, the Dimension Door was abruptly opened. Residences from another dimension -- the Evilkind -- invaded this world. They slaughtered mankind, brought fighting to every corner of this continent, shotted every species of this world to the verge of extinction. It was a time of darkness.

To fight this destiny, mankind stood up. From the first day of invasion, the fighting was never stopped. Campaigns and battles occurred all over the world; heroes, ordinary people composed the stirring and heroic movements which continue to echo down the centuries. 65 years ago, The War entered into a comparatively peaceful time -- the stage of strategic stalemate. 

But even under this comparatively peace, the preparation for The War is still an important mission for all the countries which still exist on this continent. The semi-military school in the Griffith Academy is exactly one of these special institutes of the Osborn Empire - aim to cultivate people with special semi-military object.

The contest today is not an official tournament, it's just a practice match between teams within this semi - military school who sign up voluntarily -- except only one thing: some big names from a special force of the army will show up. If anyone or any team doing well in today's contest, their possibilities to enter this special force will certainly increase. 

"Now we shall start the contest." The voice of the host rang over the ground." The first game is between team Lastener and team Andre. Please coming out to the field."

Two groups of people went out from both sides of the main grandstand to the arena. The left is the team Lastener and the right is the team Andre.

The host started to introduce the name and ability of these two teams to the audiences. "Team Lastener has four members. Captain Lastener, master of Transbeast, attacking type. Vice-captain, Seagmutt, master of mental magic, earth magic and water magic, supporting type. Joustice, swordsman, fighter. Meason, master of space magic and time magic, special type."

The whole stand was suddenly in commotion. In the main grandstand, a commanding old-man turned his heard, questioned another middle-aged person who dressed as a Maester and sit next to him: "What the hell? You have a Transbeast master? Every master of Transbeast should go to military school. Why is he here?"

"He is in some kinds of special situation." The middle-aged person didn't fluster, he answered with a smile: "You will know after this match." 

The introduce of the host proceeded: "Team Andre has six members. Captain Andre, master of fire magic, attacking type. Vice-captain, Eric, master of light magic, supporting type. Nicholas, master of electric magic, attacking type. Vicente, master of mental magic and water magic, supporting type. Fitzgerald, master of fire magic, attacking type. Diso, master of earth magic, defensive type."

"What a typical attacking team." Joustice sighed admiringly in the linked spirit of their four.

"This kind of attacking team should always go to the frontal battlefield, why they like to show off on this semi-recruit arena of a special force?" Even there is only sound in head, the other three still can image the melodramatic way of angry on Lastener's face.

Seagmutt answered with a cheerful voice: "Or you can think that precisely because they are this kind of typical attacking team, then we are easier to display our power of combination."

"Competitor salutation." Within the calling of the host, two teams went front, exchanged handshake with each other.

"Hey Lasten." Andre, the captain of another Team said gladly. "What a bad luck of you. You have us as your first opponent."

"How unfortunate for you." Lastener replied with a huge smile. "Your invincible record will be broke by us."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Andre laughed loudly. "Your team doesn’t have enough attacking type. It's only you. How can you do that? "

"Let's see." Lastener blinked with a craft look, "Today is a special day."

"Wu——"With a sound of the horn, the host shouted, "Game start!"

The rule of the game is very simple. Two teams fight with each other, try to make the members of the other team: 1, dead; 2, surrender; 3, out of the field actively or passively. All the three results mean this member is disqualified. Of course, "dead" here does not mean real death. It's that if the life magic and space magic which were set in this arena detected any player suffered some kind of fatal wound, then he will be space-transformed out and his wound will be frozen immediately. On the official record of this match, this player will be judged "dead". Either team which lost all of its members first is the losing side.

"Who act first are the strongest." Andre roared, "Flame dragon!" 

"Not gonna let that happen." Seagmutt said sternly. "Water wall!"

A water wall sprung up from the ground, shielded the fire dragon. Fire and water collided vehemently with each other, making the whole area full of steams.

"Electry storm!" "Fire ball!" Nicholas and Fitzgerald released their magic, too. Eric, the master of light magic start to chant and blessing his member. Vicente, the master of mental magic and Diso, the master of earth magic are standing by.

"Water dragon! Water wall!" As the only defense power, Seagmutt did all his best to resist almost all the attacking magic. Joustice and Meason also exerted all they can do to defend -- the pity is that Joustice’s attack has no effect because the distance between him and the opponents. For the only attacking type in the team, the master of Transbeast, Lastener was dodged around, seems he does not has the intent to fight.

"What's wrong with you Lasten? If you don't summon the Transbeast your team will lose!" Andre yelled.

In between the weave Lastener still has the mood to bicker: "How interesting! There is someone who really can't wait his team to lose."

Andre gnashed his teeth: "Enjoy your last seconds. Fire storm!"

A gigantic web of fire almost blinded the sight of Team Lastener. "Water tornado!" Seagmutt shouted, immediately summoned a huge water pillar to fight against the fire.

"Bang." With a loud explosion, water collided with fire, counteract each other. A large amount of steams swirled and billowed, causing the visibility became very poor. 

"Why don't you guys just surrender?" Eric smiled, "You cannot defend us forever."

"It's irresponsible and ineffective to say that during the middle of the fight." Seagmutt responded with a smile too.

"Seagmutt, you don't need to release magic now." Meason suddenly broke his silence, "all the preparation are done."

"Really? Great." Seagmutt took a deep breath. "At last."

"What are you planning?" Eric frowned.

Lastener answered with a playful smile: "Without a doubt, to deepen our mutual understanding."

A gigantic white shadow instantly started to show up above Lastener's head. Eric yelled: "Transbeast! Hi----de!"

But it's too late. A huge milky translucent hemisphere covered Eric, Vincent and Lastener, cut off all the connection with outside.

"That's impossible!" Eric shouted out of control, "The Transbeast can't form this shape!"

Normally it is impossible. The Transbeast cannot form such a fine and dedicate shape.

Transbeast -- the massive destructive power on the battlefield -- is almost indispensable to the army now. Whenever it past, nothing left. Why does it have this kind of destructive power? Why does it so special? That's because, the magic power of Transbeast is different from other destructive magic power: it's not "destroy", but more like "cancel". Whatever the thing is--even it is some kind of magic power or energy--it will all be engulfed. Other destructive magic power can be defended or fight back, but for Transbeast, the only way is to provide matter to let it consume -- when the matter exhausted, then it will come to the end of the story.

But, where there are advantages, then there will be disadvantages. Precisely because the Transbeast has such massive destructive power, it cannot be applied into small battlefield. It will destroy everything on it's way, no matter which side it belong -- that's why almost all the masters of Transbeast joined the army -- there they can maximum the damage of their power.

However, after Lastener's released his power, everything is different.

"This is not Transbeast!" Eric shouted, "How can you do that?"

"It is the Transbeast." Lastener groaned, "Compare to the essence of my power, don't you think you have something more important to worry?"

"Wh......" Eric suddenly noticed, that the voice in his mind of the other four members which should be linked by Vincent's mental magic, disappeared.

He turned his head to Vincent. Vincent looked back with a pale face: "Transbeast swallowed my mental magic, we lost the connection."

"In case of any injury, please don't try to break through." Lastener smiled gently at them, "because the space magic which responsible for transferring the wounded won't work inside here. It is after all the cancel-all-magic Transbeast."

On the other hand, when the huge white Transbeast was pulled from Lastener, there is also a big magic array suddenly appeared in the sky.

"Watch out!" Andre wanted to help Eric and Vincent, but now they have to take shelter first.

But the magic array is too huge so it covered the whole field instantaneously. And right after the appearance of this magic array, the attacking which released from Joustice suddenly appeared in front of Andre.

"Space-transfer magic!" Andre escaped in a close call and yelled. "Watch out!"

Attacking power from Joustice assaulted them from varies angles. While these morale of sword emitted from Joustice, they will disappeared in a second, and then appeared again at a very close range to the members of team Andre. In a short word, these morale of sword were space-transformed. Even Diso tried his best to use water magic to defend, Nicholas and Fitzgerald also tried to avoid been hit, they are still in a frantically situation.

"Why can they do that?" "How is that possible?" Fierce argument exchanged in team Andre' members. This is beyond their knowledge. 

Space magic and time magic -- the two magic that Meason mastered -- are computing type magic. If anyone wants to excise the space-transfer magic, he need to give a very precise range of which part of the space he wants to transfer, and where exactly the destination is. 

Since it needs complicated calculation, most of the time the space-transfer magic needs seconds to prepare. Sometimes even minutes or hours. So the instantly space-transferred morale of sword which directly appeared in the very front of the enemy is unimaginable. Looks like rather than these morale of sword were been space-transferred, but Joustice is releasing his attacking power to the space that Meason will space-transfer.

And that is what exactly happened.

At the same time that Joustice released his power of attacking, Meason has already prepared to space-transfer the space where Joustice will release his power to -- and all that were linked by Seagmutt's mind magic. Their minds were linked closely by Seagmutt, that's why they can cooperate so smooth in comradely silence. In other words, this kind of attacking cannot become true if anyone of them is missing. And before that, when they were hiding from the attacking of the team Andre, Lastener had stealthy put some coordinates on the ground to reduce the computation complexity of Meason's space transfer magic.

Team work, this is how a non-attacking-type team fighting to win victory.

Cutting off the mental magic of the opponents, making the field filled with steams -- all these means were intended to separate the members of team Andre. Now the remaining four members of the Team Andre cannot tell where their enemy is, and where their own people is at all. In contrast, the magic array above them is exactly what Meason released to locate the position of all the people in this kind of situation. Fot the four members of Team Andre, it is now mission-impossible to evade or hit back.

Soon the voice of the judge rang out one after the other: "Nicholas dead, player out." "Fitzgerald dead, player out." "Diso dead, player out."

At the same time Lastener recalled the isolation of the Transbeast, breathless Eric and Vincent became visible.

Joustice seemed unstoppable, he released another morale of sword: "Do you concede? Or one more play?"

"Who the hell want to fight with a violent extremist." Andre used a fire ball to stop the morale of sword. He swore: "We give in. But next time, watch your ass."

Joustice put away his sword and laughed: "Any time."

But Eric still doesn’t understand: "Your team is strong, why don't demonstrate it before?"

"We are not strong, it's teamwork." Lastener twinkled his eyes, "And, for the sake of the future, we need to give a good first impression." 

\----------------------

At the main grandstand, between the VIP seats, the majestically old-man looked down to the arena: "Those are the boys you think interesting?"

"I never said so. If you think they are, then they are." The middle-aged man laughed. "Do you?"

"Humph." The old man snorted heavily, then changed the subject. "The ability of that Transbeast master is unusual."

"Yes. As you see, his power is very subtle which can be used in some very, very special circumstances."

The old man didn't say anything more. He looked back to the four members, pondered for a long time.

"Well." Finally, he stood up and gave a conclusion, "Worth try."


End file.
